


Really...Zoro?

by Malaric



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaric/pseuds/Malaric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's Gram Gram comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really...Zoro?

Disclaimer: All of these people belong to Oda-sama...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanji breathed in deeply from his cigarette, and then blew out straight into Zoro's face. "Okay just so I am completely one hundred percent clear. This BEAUTIFUL woman sitting on our deck where EVERYONE can see her...wait Luffy do you see her?" 

Luffy looked over at the woman, then nodded once and went back to fishing. 

"Usopp do you see her?" 

"Yep." 

"Nami-saaaan--"

"We all see her Sanji as we have for the last hour that you have been doing this!" 

"And she knows you how again?"

Zoro continued to lift his ridiculously heavy weights, "She is my grandmother."

"Yet she does not look a day over 20!" 

"Why thank you dear boy, but I'm well over 36,000 years old." she said with a giggle, crossing her long tan legs the other direction, her flowing white dress shining unnaturally in the sunlight, her green hair caught up in an interesting twist of vines, and purple, white and red flowers. 

"She has a floating gold--back thing and a floating scarf---she introduced herself as Danu the Goddess of Earth,the gods, fertility, wisdom, wind and of all the Celtic people whoever the hell they are-- and oh yea your fucking--excuse my language..."

"No problem!" Danu said lightly sipping the tea Sanji had poured for her at some point. 

"GRANDMOTHER!" 

Zoro rolled his eyes and kept lifting weights. "Yea so what's your point?" 

"Did you know her before she literally flew to the ship and landed on the deck?" 

"Yea she raised me for the first five years of my life." Zoro shrugged. 

"Which means that you have definitive proof that Gods exist." Sanji turned back to Zoro sucking in another lung full of smoke. 

"I don't believe that Gods exist. It's just that simple." Zoro said blandly. 

Sanji puffed out a breath of smoke through his nose, and pointed at Danu. "PROOF! Not only proof but PROOF that RAISED YOUR ASS!"

Danu laughed, "Oh don't mind my grandson, he's always been a rather cheeky boy...I suppose he gets it from his father who is a demon by the way." 

"Don't believe in them either." Zoro said blandly. 

"Your Auntie Durga says hello!" Danu said lightly to Zoro's back. 

Zoro grunted. "Why are you here?" 

"Oh my so brusk-- I do say in about 2-3 days you will be running into a bit of a rough patch on the ocean if you continue along this path... I can hop on down and ask Stephanie if she can give you a little b-"

"I don't need your help grandma we've been doing fine so far." Zoro said blandly, "Besides I don't believe that you exist." 

"Now that's just plain rude." Usopp spoke up from the galley doorway. 

"Thank you Usopp someone agrees with me." Sanji said walking back over to the table that Danu was sitting at to refill her tea cup. 

"Stephanie?" Nami asked. 

"Oh she's the new Goddess of the Sea--well when I say new I mean she's been there about 5000 years now--very moody." 

"I'll say." Nami said lightly... 

"Will you leave already?" Zoro asked. 

Danu stood and floated over to Zoro and gave him a hug, "Of course my cute little Zoro-chan." 

"Yea yea. Bye Gram gram."

She giggled again, and then vanished. 

Leaving Sanji staring at the place she had been a moment before. "How can you deny the existence of Gods?" 

Zoro shrugged, " I don't believe in Gods of any kind." 

 

Three days later.

"Well I guess Gram Gram popped down anyway and had a little talk with Stephanie ne?" Nami bumped Zoro lightly in the ribs. 

Zoro by way of reply flipped her off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I think personally that Zoro would genuinely do this. >.>


End file.
